Distorted FairyTale
by bellus-qui
Summary: Draco's in Cinderella's character and Ginny's in the prince's character. What more could go wrong?How would they find their love for each other? pls pls pls pls R/R, i'm begging u!!!thx!


#** Distorted Fairytale **#  
  
^^~CHAPTER 1~^^  
  
~**~Introduction To The Rich & The Poor~**~  
  
Once upon a time ago, when the Royal Weasley family ruled England, there lived a young boy named Draco Malfoy. He lived in a family which was fairly well off and yet – he was treated like dirt, like a servant. His Mother, or rather Stepmother, Narcissa Malfoy, was a wealthy Duchess who was cold, cruel and all round unpleasant. Draco's real mother had died soon after she gave birth to him and he never got to know her.  
  
His father, who was the Duke, then remarried a few years later to Narcissa who was then widowed with two children. Like their mother, they were ugly, stupid and just as unpleasant. Their names were, Vincent and Gregory Malfoy.  
  
Unfortunately, Draco's father died mysteriously four years after he remarried. Some people suspect that his wife was the one who poisoned him, but of course, that was just a rumour. Coincidently, that was how Narcissa's previous husband had died as well – Mysteriously.  
  
After her second husband's death, she had inherited all of his possessions, his huge house, his business, his wealth and of course little four year old Draco. Since then Draco never had a decent meal or bath. Other than the market and the open field behind his house, he never saw much of the outside world. Other than the people at the market who knew him, and the horses in the stables, he didn't have much people to talk to either.  
  
Everyday since he was four years old, he would be scolded no less then ten times a day for, 'not working fast enough', 'not being as smart as his other two brothers' and other stupid remarks. He was made into the household servant, the cook, the cleaner, the stable keeper. As long as it was considered as 'dirty work', Draco would be the one doing it.  
  
And how about his Stepmother and brothers, you may ask. Well, after their large inheritance, they considered themselves as upper classed society. They lived a life of luxury, expensive clothes and shoes, snobbish actions, and of course their ultimate dream in life was to marry the princess of England and live a life of luxury forever.  
  
Every morning in the Malfoy house was the same. Draco would always have to awake at five in the morning, before anyone else to prepare breakfast and start preparing the hot water for their baths. He had to lay out their clothes and have them properly ironed. One crease and he would never hear the end of it. He was to go shopping in the market for groceries and they had to be of top grade, his Stepmother was afraid that 'low-class' food would upset her precious son's stomachs. After that, he had to dust the family paintings. The paintings were usually of Narcissa and her sons, there wasn't a single picture of Draco and his father at all. Narcissa made it a point that people would not find out who Draco was. She felt ashamed of him and if anyone asked where the master of the house was, she and her sons would put on their sympathetic act, claiming that putting paintings of him up would only stir unhappy memories. Because of this, people always thought she was a sad widow who lost her husband tragically. But behind closed doors, she was totally different – evil.  
  
She ordered Draco around the whole day, doing ridiculous things, just for her amusement. Why doesn't he fight back? He was too afraid. Since young, he was hit with a stick or whipped if he did not listen and be obedient. Even when he grew up, he would still be hit but now Narcissa would not even give him his meals if he did not listen. If he ran away, he wouldn't have anywhere to go, he had no money and most probably no one would take him in. It was hopeless.  
  
Draco's job was daily, with no days off and no holidays, not even on his birthday. He doubted that they even knew his birthday of even if they even cared. Only until night time, he could rest. After dinner, he would clear the dishes and clean the house one final time and make sure that everything was in order. He would collect the dirty clothes to be put in the basket to be washed the next day. After that he would return to the basement to have his good night's rest.  
  
The basement was the warmest and stalest room in the house. It was fairly big but empty. It a hidden trap door which led to the fields behind the house, only Draco knew of this. Sometimes if Draco could not sleep, he would sneak out into the fields and stables to ride the horses. The horses loved him, they would always allow him to ride them because he took care of them and he loved them. He would ride the horses in the fields at night and look up into the stars and wave to them, hoping that his mother and father would see him. Lucky for him, he had never been caught. Narcissa and her sons slept so soundly, they wouldn't awake even if there was an earthquake. Like this, Draco lived his so called life.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Meanwhile…A girl, or rather a princess was living a life totally opposite of Draco's. She was Princess Virginia Julia Victoria Weasley. At eighteen years old, her parents, King Arthur and Queen Molly considered her to be at the 'ripe' age for marriage. Amongst their seven children, Virginia was always considered to be the most pampered. Her oldest brother, Bill was the heir to the throne and therefore the most important. Although all their children had different positions in the Kingdom, they were loved by their country and family equally.  
  
All of Virginia's other siblings were already married and now, it was her turn. It was not that she didn't want to get married, it was just that she did not want to marry a person she did not have feeling for. Her whole life had been a breeze. Since birth, she has had maids and servants to serve her, guards and her brothers to protect her from danger, beautiful clothes and delicious food.  
  
Deep down inside, she felt like she was a trapped horse waiting to be set free from her stable to run like the wind. Something she never had much of was freedom. The King and Queen feared that she would be in danger if she went out alone by herself or if she made the wrong type of friends. Even if she wanted to go to the common village, the palace guards would have to follow her around. She hated the guards; they always restricted her from everything and got in the way of everything as well.  
  
Her life was boring. Every morning she would have a grand breakfast with her family in their dining room, after that she would have her daily lessons for about three hours. She would then read a book or do embroidery. Everyday she had to wear tight dresses and high heeled tiny shoes which irritated her. She did 'princess' things which were dainty and in her opinion, 'extremely boring'.  
  
She had told her parents about this before but the most they allowed her to do was learn how to ride a horse. It might not have happened if Charles her other brother had volunteered to teach her himself. She was brilliant at it, and even Charles was shocked. Sometimes while her family was out on duty, she sneak past the guards to ride the horses in the stables. There wasn't really much space, so she would usually just sit on the horses and allow them to trot around.  
  
As she sat on the horse, she was thinking how her parents were going to choose her groom. I hope he's at least good looking… she thought to herself as she began counting all the handsome princes with her fingers.  
  
~**~**~**~ 


End file.
